Flames of Hope
by ShadowFlame1
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is back in Konoha but is a way different boy from the way he once was. Jim, an older fighter from the village feels that he hasto help Sasuke get rid of his curse. JimxSasuke and slight other pairings. ONESHOT


**Ok. Hey my name is Jim and this is my first fanfic. The older heroes of Konoha must take care off the younger ones, here it's Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha decided to return but he's different from the man he was. One of the older heroes takes an attempt in saving his soul. Check it out for yourself. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own neither Naruto's characters nor Rei. I PAWN them

**FLAMES OF HOPE**

Two shaded persons appeared on the tree near the Hidden Leaf Village gate. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining, birds chirping, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The weather was just perfect.

- WHEEEW!! – sighed one of them. He had long dark hair covering his eyes. In fact, the only thing that showed that he had eyes we're his glasses. – It's hot today… -

The other looked a little familiar. His mid-long, brown hair was gently flowing on the slow breeze of the Land of Fire. He brushed his bangs and adjusted his white headband. He gazed at the sky with his dark blue eyes.

- Jim…the Fifth really wants us back? – asked the first. Sun lighted his person. He was wearing a black suit and pants, all covered in a brown coat.

- She's sent us a letter. – Jim picked an envelope from the side pocket of his green jeans. He unfolded it. – It reads…TO JIM AND REI. I HAVE URGENT NEWS FROM THE JOUNIN KAKASHI HATAKE. YOU'RE NEEDED TO TAKE OVER TEAM 7 FOR HIM WHILE HE'S ABSENT. I KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN BANISHED FROM THE VILLAGE FOR 3 MONTHS BUT THE CIRCUMSTANCES MAKE ME SHORTEN YOUR PUNISHMENT. GET BACK TO HIDDEN LEAF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Signed….THE FIFTH HOKAGE. –

Jim returned the letter back to it's place and closed the pocket. He smiled at Rei.

- That was all your fault, you know!? – grumbled Rei.

- Oh c'mon! That was your idea… - said Jim and laughed. – I just followed your 'instructions' -

- Jim… - the man patted his forehead with his hand. – I admit that blowing up a ninja armory wasn't a good idea…but setting fire to the house of the Hokage?? -

- Don't play saint now. You'd put the first torch! – Jim caught his hips and leaned on him. Rei made an annoyed grin. His eyebrow tingling.

- YOU…. – but he didn't continue. Jim has already jumped down from the branch and was waiting for him. Rei sighed and followed.

He landed gracefully on the grass and joined Jim. Now the sun was showering them with light and some details creped out. Jim had a katana blade on his back. It looked unusual as it's golden parts glittered in the sun's glory. Rei had a small briefcase, which held his secret. They entered the village. Already in the entrance they've been greeted with a shout of joy.

- JIM-SENSEI! REI-SENSEI! – came from a blonde boy all dressed in orange with an enormous grin on his face. He was waving his hand towards them.

Rei looked at the boy's face with a glance of a professor. Jim, on the other side, sent him a warm look and a smile. He approached him and shook his hand. Then he patted him on the head.

- How are you Naruto? – Jim asked

- I'm getting stronger Jim-sensei. Just as I promised before your departure. – Naruto shouted.

- Rei…come here and say 'hi' to your pupil. – Jim turned to Rei. He just adjusted his glasses and coughed. Then he got closer.

- Hello Naruto Uzumaki. How is your strength developing? – He asked with a deep voice.

Naruto looked at him puzzled.

-What does 'developing' mean? – he asked. Rei fell back and twitched.

- It means…that you're getting stronger day by day – Jim replied calmly.

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. Rei stood up and patted his coat out of dirt and sand of the road. He opened his briefcase and took out a laptop, then he placed it on his knees. He turned it on, logged in and opened one of his data files.

- Uzumaki … Naruto … age 15 … - he mumbled to himself and looked at Naruto. The reflection of the screen showed on his glasses. He typed something really fast. More and more flashes reflected on his glasses.

Jim and Naruto went behind his back. Rei was previously was checking out his databases of all ninjas of Hidden Leaf. With the profile of Naruto as the main frame, he typed in his last observations.

- Rei…shouldn't you be doing this somewhere where you can't be noticed? – Jim asked with a long sigh afterwards.

- Nope. If I don't do it now, I'll forget it. – he whispered with a note of dread in his voice, telling them to stop spying on him.

Naruto and Jim secretly waved their hands at him and laughed. Then with voices of great irony they exclaimed that Ichiraku was their destination, and without further hesitation, they went searching for their goal. The streets of the village were crowded as ever, filled with the happy voices of the inhabitants. Some kids were running around, playing games and cheering. Jim missed this sight very much, though he lost it on his very own account. Now he was walking by Naruto all silent, with his hands deep in his pockets and his mind deep in thoughts.

- Many things have changed since you were gone, sensei. The town has a new Hokage… - Naruto smirked – Granny Tsunade – he giggled. – The ramen bar serves even better meals than ever before….Sasuke-teme came back… -

Jim woke up from his day dream.

- What? Sasuke is back? – he gasped. – Took him long enough… -

- Sensei…uhn…what are you thinking about? – Naruto's sight looked curious.

- Nothing important Naruto. – Jim smiled, but that was a fake smile to hide a lie. Something was bothering him. – Why hasn't she come back yet? – he whispered to himself

They finally reached Ichiraku. The bar was empty, except for the bartender and a cook. Naruto got on a big chair right in front of the bar. Jim sat next to him. The bartender gave them menus.

- I'll have misoramen! – said Naruto

- Just …. Tea. - Jim exclaimed and put down the menu. The bartender took the orders and went inside the kitchen.

- Sensei, what's the matter? You look sad. – Naruto glared at him with those bright blue eyes of his.

- It's about a girl. My girl to be true. – he smiled painfully. – She received a mission three months ago and didn't come back yet. I'm starting to get worried. –

-Oh. What's her name? – Naruto asked

- Her name is K… - but he was interrupted by the bartender.

- Your soup … and tea. You guys pay now or after? –

Jim took out his wallet and paid for everything. After getting his change, he looked at the cup filled with brown, steaming liquid. He sighed and took a quick sip. Though he was feeling miserable, the slurping noises Naruto was making drew a smile on his face.

- Eat more silent, you worthless idiot! –

Naruto recognized this voice, so did Jim. They turned back. Naruto still had strings of noodles hanging down from his mouth.

- Shut yer trap, Sasuke! – he shouted, spitting out some of the food.

- Hn… - the young Uchiha ignored Naruto.

His icy glare met with Jim's. There were hardly any emotions in that boy's mind. Jim observed him with a calm stare, holding his tea-cup close to his face. After a second Sasuke decided to sit next to Naruto, who wasn't pleased about this. He ordered something and leaned by the table.

- When have you decided to show up here again? – Jim's question bit Sasuke's ear.

He's eyes became even more cold.

- Let me rephrase that. What made you come back after abandoning your friends? – Jim attacked yet again with the same curious, calm voice.

- It's none of your business Jim, so don't ask me again if you know what's good for you. – it was his reply. There was slight discomfort mixed with anger in his voice.

Jim raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Then he took another sip.

- Bitchy attitude as ever, eh Sasuke? – he put the cup on the table. He smiled. Sasuke growled. – I'm sorry but you'll have to spend some time with me. I'm the replacement for Kakashi. –

Naruto choked on the last of the noodles he had in his soup. Sasuke did nothing, just sighed. Like always, another nuisance on his way to power.

Meanwhile on the roof top of the opposite building…

- Uchiha … Sasuke … age 15 … - Rei typed into his updated database about this young man. – He's changed a lot. The life in the Sound Village surely had it's influence. He's not the Sasuke he was. – the wind played with his hair and coat, making them flow. Suddenly he heard someone calling. – Hugh? –

- SASUKE-KUN!...SASUKE-KUN! – it was a cry from a girl. Rei looked down. He saw a pink-haired nin dressed in a crimson blouse and dark shorts with white stripes on their sides. – Hmm….Haruno Sakura – Rei smiled and jumped down. He landed by the girl, making her jump.

- AAH! – she yelled out and fell back. Rei looked confused.

- My apologies Sakura-chan. I didn't want to scare you. – he said and held out to her a helping hand. She grasped it and got up. She rubbed her behind with a painful grin.

- Rei-sensei? What are you doing here? – she asked when the pain faded away

- I'm the replacement of Kakashi while he's absent. –

Sakura made big eyes. Rei helped her get clean and then took up his laptop. The pink-haired girl looked at it suspiciously. There was a window up, containing her own data.

- I'm sorry..- Rei grinned – Sometimes my computer has a mind of it's own.

Sakura read some of the lines written there.

- WHAT?? I HAVE PROBLEMS WITH MY PERSONALITY?? – she shouted.

Rei quickly closed the computer and placed it back into the briefcase. Then he locked it. Sakura was still staring at him in silent and breathless astonishment. Her eyes were blank and her mouth wide opened. That was an observation from an experienced observer and researcher.

- It's about that being inside you…..Inner Sakura…. – Rei coughed.

Sakura woke up and blinked. Rei in the meantime was going into Ichiraku. The girl followed him inside. They saw Jim deep inside his mind and leaning over the desk with his hands crossed and holding his head. Sasuke and Naruto were eying themselves with blitz and thunder.

- SASUKE-KUN! – The shout of the young Haruno made them stop. They looked at her. Naruto smiled widely and waved his hand at her. Sasuke did nothing. Sakura, first blushing, now looked a little more shy.

- Hi Sakura! How's it going? – said Naruto, but she just passed him. Sakura ignored him and sat beside Sasuke. He was silent as ever before. Jim sat up and looked at Rei.

- Now that you're all here, I have something to say. – the three looked at him. – We will meat tomorrow at the bridge. I've planned a training for you. Rei will help me. – Rei nodded.

- What are we going to do? – asked Sakura with a curious expression. Naruto was interested too. Sasuke just glared.

- We're going to test your co-operation. – Rei explained. The trio looked puzzled and somehow uncomfortable with this new information.

- That's all…you can go. – they got up. - Oh…and remember to eat breakfast. We meat at 6 am sharp. – Jim added as they were leaving. They looked back, but after a second they were gone.

- Jim? Is something troubling you? – Rei saw Jim looking away. – You're thinking about her, right? –

Jim sighed. – Yes. I miss her so much. Even a feather with her name on and a good word would lighten me up right now. – he pulled out some money and left it on the bar. – Let's go.-

They leave. There was much to prepare.

-- THE NEXT DAY –

It was raining and the sky was all filled with pitch-black clouds. Though it was after dawn, it was still quite dark around. Jim was standing alone on the bridge where Team 7 used to meat. He checked the watch. It was 6.03 AM and there was no trace of his pupils.

- I told them to be here at six sharp! – he said to himself and looked around.

Raindrops were soaking out of his bangs. The wind was blowing hardly. Lightning stroke. The river under the bridge was in an uproar. During the last night the level of water got higher.

- Where the hack are they? – Jim was getting impatient.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Someone was running in this direction. He looked in that direction. He saw a patch of blonde hair from underneath an orange raincoat. The person stopped right in front of him and gasped for air.

- Naruto…glad you could made it… - looks behind him. – Where are the others? –

Naruto finally stood up straight. He looked at Jim's wet clothes and hair.

- Sensei, you're gonna be sick. – he said and scratched his cheek

- Don't worry about me Naruto. Have you seen someone in the way? –

Naruto thought for a moment.

- I saw Sakura-chan heading this way. – he replied

- What about Sasuke? –

- Didn't see him –

Jim grinned his teeth in anger. The young Uchiha was disobeying orders given from his superior.

- Good morning, Jim-sensei! – Sakura shouted. She finally reached the bridge.

- You're late, Sakura. – Jim exclaimed, patting the glass of his wristwatch with his finger.

- I'm sorry sensei. The weather is terrible. – She adjusted the hood of her pink raincoat.

- That's not a good excuse Sakura. I've been standing here fore about 20 minutes now. – Jim crossed his arms on his chest. Sakura lowered her head in shame. – Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. –

They waited for the last of the team to come. It was nearly half past six and Sasuke still wasn't there. Jim started walking from left to right side of the bridge, feeling more annoyed with every second. Naruto and Sakura in the meanwhile were leaning on the barrier of the bridge.

- What's happening with Sasuke? – Sakura asked. – He usually was here first. -  
- I don't know. – Naruto sighed. – He's been acting really oddly since he got back from Orochimaru. –

Someone stomped loudly in a puddle beside them. They all turned to face him. Sasuke was wearing his outfit given to him by Orochimaru. He didn't even have an umbrella.

- You are late, Sasuke!! – Jim was really angry.

- Hn. – This was his reply. He's emotionless and still face with his icy glare would make anyone shiver, but not Jim. In his 23 years of life he saw enough hatred and death to cease fearing it.

- Now, it's time for our training. Follow me. – Jim started walking. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and followed. Sasuke, however, was holding to his spot and didn't have the will to move. He just didn't want to.

- SASUKE! – Jim shouted out.

- Coming…. - Sasuke moved unwillingly.

It took them some time to get to the training ground number 3 due to the raging weather. Rei was already there. He was, like always, typing something on his laptop. He was doing it eagerly and somehow faster than Jim ever remembered. They stopped right by him. Rei saw them reflecting in the monitor.

- I was getting worried about you. – he said and giggled.

- Sorry about that. We had slight problems with punctuality. – Jim looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't make any expression on his face. He just looked at him coldly. Jim then turned to them.

- All right! First of all, I want to tell you that there won't be any bells for you to acquire. All you'll have to do, is to beat us. – Sakura and Naruto made ready faces. Sasuke for the first time smiled. – We thought about going you three on us two … but I have made a small change. – Rei looked at Jim suspiciously. – SASUKE UCHIHA! – Sasuke glared at Jim – You will fight me. I want to see what power that snake pumped into you and how much of your soul he devoured. –

- You won't stand a chance, Jim. – Sasuke spoke.

- I'll be the judge of that, Sasuke. – Jim shot him a killing glare then turned to Rei. – Go with them to the other edge of the training ground, ok? It's going to be rough here. – Rei nodded.

- Jim-sensei…what are you going to do? – Sakura got a little nervous.

- Let's just say that I'm going to teach….and Sasuke will listen. – A gust of wind hit them.

- Hn. – Sasuke faked a smile.

- Naruto…..Sakura…..follow me. – Rei ordered and headed to the far end of the forest area.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but didn't receive anything in response.

- Sasuke… - and he turned around.

Sakura was trembling of cold. However, in her mind something was buzzing and setting her thoughts to a different course. She still had some sense of compassion for herself that she kept her love to that cold-hearted Uchiha but she couldn't deny those feelings. This was a burning mental confrontation since Sasuke returned, though changed. She looked at Sasuke's face and her gaze slowly went down. Her face turned sad.

- SAKURA! We're waiting! – Naruto brought her back to reality. She looked confused all of sudden. She quickly dashed to Naruto and they entered the trees. A second later they were no-where to be seen.

- Just how on Earth are you going to beat me Jim? – Sasuke started. There was a deep note of ignorance in his voice.

- With my hands and feet Sasuke. Isn't that obvious? – Jim asked.

- You're dumber than I thought! I overpowered Orochimaru, Naruto and Kakashi I bet! Only my brother is a worthy opponent for me now! – He said it with a grin

- You're weak Sasuke. You don't see that ruining relationships makes you weaker? There is no-one to encourage you…no-one to help you. – Jim shouted

- I DON'T NEED NO-ONE! I DON'T NEED TO HANG AROUND WITH WEAKLINGS TO LET THEM BATHE IN MY GLORY!! –

- You're foolish. – Jim sighed. – Why did you come back? –

- I TOLD YOU TO STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION! – and he rushed at Jim.

Jim uncrossed his arms. He entered a battle stance.

- Ninja Techniques, lesson 1: TAIJUTSU! – he shouted.

Jim and Sasuke clashed with their fists, each one blocking the other. Sasuke attacked with pure hatred. Jim took the blow calmly. They separated and Sasuke jumped at him with a kick. Jim dodged and jumped aside. Sasuke swiftly went down with a hope to trip his opponent, but Jim was swifter. He backflipped and landed on his feet. The young Uchiha growled and continued his attack. He threw right and left punches. Jim was constantly avoiding them with success, though Sasuke was really fast in his moves. Sasuke took the upper hand and crouched, delivering a kick to Jim's stomach afterwards. Jim leaned forward and spat out some saliva.

- GAH! – he screamed and embraced his midsection.

Sasuke used his lack of concentration to gain the upper-hand. He kicked Jim in the head and then punched him again in the same spot. Jim had to roll aside to maintain his balance. Sasuke kicked him again while he was crouching. He felt burning pain on his other cheek and fell back. Sasuke tried to crush Jim's rib cage with his foot but Jim managed to roll away. He painfully got up to his knees. He rubbed his face out of blood. Jim smiled.

- You're strong. Orochimaru trained you well. – Sasuke made a hateful grin on his face.

- I'm this close to killing you. – he muttered through his teeth.

Jim stood straight. He patted away the dirt out of his clothes.

- But…unfortunately…your blows are missing passion and without passion, you won't be able to keep the advantage. –

Sasuke growled and jumped at Jim. He tried a high jump kick but Jim easily dodged it. Sasuke landed low and prepared to trip Jim with a powerful low kick, but his opponent jumped and did a back flip. Jim's adversary runs to him and attempts a punch on the face. Jim blocks it easily and returns a punch in the gut in exchange to Sasuke. His body felt a sudden paralyze. Jim then sent a few blows on his face landing one after another with one of his fists for each hit.

- GRAAH! – Jim kicked him in the side. Sasuke's face had a painful expression and he was quite shocked by the blow's power. With a swift move Jim directed his other leg at his face. Sasuke rolled aside and landed on his face. He slid on the earth with his body. Jim looked down at him.

- I'm not trying to show you how far more superior I am. I'm trying to show you that in a battle with an experienced foe you alone have only 50 chance to win. But if the enemy turns out to be stronger than you…your chances decrease. – he said with a calm voice. – Then not even your Sharingan can do very little. –

- Sharingan… - Sasuke gasped. – The Sharingan – he slowly got up on all fours.

He turned around his head and Jim saw red eyes with characteristic three dots around the iris. There was a dark smirk carved on his face.

- You're not making yourself special at all to me. – Jim replied coldly. – You're just using your bloodline advantage. You rely on your unique abilities too much. –

Sasuke couldn't stand these words. He got up and attempted a high back kick on Jim's face but missed. Jim did a summersault backwards. Sasuke didn't wait until he lands. He dashed forward and jumped up. He kicked Jim but his opponent was able to block with his knee. The Uchiha attempted to maul him down but Jim parried with his elbow.

- What's with your speed Sasuke? – Jim teased. – Is the Sharingan slowing you down? –

They landed. Jim immediately attacked. Sasuke dodged the blow. Then he blocked another. Parried another. Jumped away from another. Jim went after him. He prepared a roundhouse kick in full speed but Sasuke saw it. He leaned back when Jim did it. His Sharingan was clearly working. Jim turned around and made another kick but Sasuke was faster. He went down with an attempt to throw his foe to the ground. Jim noticed that in the right moment and jumped. He had little time to act for his enemy could predict his next move. Seeing Sasuke's leg beneath him, he thought of a knee drop. As a fact he did it. Sasuke, however, has foreseen this situation and removed his leg from the spot. Jim touched ground with his knees and rolled. Sasuke was waiting. He took up his leg high and in the second that Jim finished his flip, he attacked. Jim felt his foot on his spine. A shock of pain flew throughout his body. He fell to the ground on his stomach. Sasuke had a fun look on his face. He enjoyed it. He once defeated Naruto with the power of his Sharingan, he can do it again with an older and powerful fighter. He stepped on Jim's head and he rubbed his foot against it.

- Who's the fool now Jim? – He spat out.

- It's a very bad thing to underestimate your foe, Sasuke. – a voice came from the ground.

- Hugh? – Jim caught Sasuke's leg and got it off his head. The he turned around and pulled it back, causing Sasuke to fall down. He jumped up and took a handful of sand when the Uchiha wasn't looking. When Sasuke stood up, Jim was already waiting. He threw the sand hesitantly to give Sasuke a few moments to see it and react. He acted as planned. Sasuke leaned down to avoid any of the sand getting into his eyes. Then he saw Jim. His eyes widened.

- WHAT THE?? ….. GAAAAAH!!! – Jim traveled under the sand in great speed and uppercut the young Uchiha. But this wasn't enough. After that Jim jumped after him and with all of his might he turned and performed a powerful vertical roundhouse kick, knocking Sasuke down to the ground.

- I remember some words of wisdom…I think it was Lee's…there are two types of ninja…the one who's a genius…and one who's hard-working. – Jim looked at Sasuke's body lying in a pile of shattered ground, all twitching in agony. – You see, Sasuke, you're the genius type. Lee was right. – Sasuke grinned. – You have the skills, you have the Sharingan, and you have the bitchy attitude of the one who's better than all others. –

- WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?? NOTHING!! – Sasuke shouted.

- I know something about you. I know that you're planning to kill your brother Itachi. You're…an Avenger. You need to be stronger than your prey. AT ANY COSTS!! – kneels by him and picks him up by the wings of his shirt. – I COULD'VE STOPPED YOU AFTER YOUR BATTLE WITH NARUTO IN THE VALLEY!! I WAS THERE!! I'VE SEEN IT ALL!! AND I DID NOTHING! –

- You were to scared to come closer? – Sasuke's mood was returning.

- That big flash and amount of power knocked me out. But I have trained to sustain myself in the worst situations… - Jim replied with a shade on his face. – You don't feel a sense of fellowship, Sasuke. Maybe some in the past, but now I can see it clearly. You forgot how it is to have a trusting companion by your side. –

- Have you quite finished? – He smirked at Jim. In a stream of anger, Jim suddenly punched Sasuke in the nose, causing it to crack. Blood dripped out.

- No, I haven't finished. Do you really think that breaking bonds makes you stronger? It makes you weak. Weak and vulnerable. There is no-one to aid you, to help you. There is only emptiness. –

- SO WHAT? –

- WHAT IF YOU KILLED ITACHI!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN?? WILL YOU BE HAPPY? WILL YOU BRING YOUR FAMILY TO LIFE? – Jim shook him – ALL YOU'LL FIND IS A BLACK HOLE IN A PLACE WHERE ONCE BEAT A HUMAN HEART!! –

- I don't care… - Sasuke said with a cold satisfaction.

- You fool….. – Jim picks him up and punches in the gut, then kicks him in the face. Sasuke falls backwards. He hits the ground a few meters further. Jim looks at the ground with his bangs covering his face.

- Rei-sensei, what happened? – Sakura was terrified with the whole battle scene. – What happened to Sasuke-kun? –

Rei was typing like a maniac, recording every face gesture, every expression, every blink of an eye. He was consumed by his work and didn't quite hear Sakura's question. He had the whole battle scene described and sorted into various databases. He adjusted his glasses on his nose. A wicked smile was on his face since the battle began.

- Just as I thought…Sasuke can't withstand a better fighter without help in Taijutsu… - Rei typed in this observation.

- Sensei….shouldn't we be practicing our teamwork? – Naruto was getting impatient and couldn't stay still in one place for a minute.

- I'm afraid that not this time, Naruto. – Rei replied.

- But why? –

- Let's just say that Jim and Sasuke-kun have a matter to discuss…and we can't interfere with our dealings. –

Sakura came closer to the tree where Rei was sitting.

- Rei-san…can you tell us what's happening out there? Why are they fighting so roughly? – she asked with a calmer but still shaky voice.

- Jim said to me last night…that this is personal. –

- Personal? – both of the teens looked at the battlefield

- You know Jim. Always playing the relaxed and funny guy….but when someone gets a grudge with him….it's no small deal he's gotten himself into. – Rei scoped his newly formed databases and saved them.

- But what does he have against Sasuke? – Sakura's voice tingled.

- He observed you three….and he had seen the changes in Sasuke's behavior. His way from a respected team 7 member to a cold-blooded shell with no feelings at all. And that day…. When he saw you two fighting – Rei pointed on Naruto and then at Sasuke, who was getting up slowly. - …he knew that something's very wrong. It was indeed. After all this time he was still a loyal friend to your team. – Sakura and Naruto nodded, their faces sad. – I think he wants to bring back the old Sasuke the hard way, when your attempts in the past failed. –

The two teens didn't know what to say. Words that kept coming from their minds didn't reach their throats.

In the meantime, Sasuke and Jim were again facing themselves.

- You surprised me this time, Jim. You won't have a second chance. – Sasuke whipped off the last portion of blood he had on his face.

- Don't be so sure. – Jim said with a dark, mourning voice. – Because from now on the fight will be getting more and more interesting.

- Ninja Techniques, lesson 2: GENJUTSU! –

- Hn. – Sasuke replied.

Jim closed his eyes. Suddenly a stronger wind began to blow and some dark clouds roamed into the sky. They were standing there motionless. Sasuke watched Jim's face getting darker and darker in the shade cast down by the environment. This calm scene was enraging him. He gritted his teeth. His fists cracked.

- DIE!! – he rushed at Jim but suddenly his body froze. He couldn't move a muscle. He was trembling uncontrollably. Then he realized that Jim had opened eyes. His eyes, once blue, were now bloody red, fixed in a crazed, deadly look. His face's shown a smile that was never seen before by the young Uchiha's eyes. Jim's body was surrounded by an aura of terror, pure unstoppable wave of fear.

- What can't I move? What's happening to me? I can't control my body…..it's shaking…. – looks into Jim's eyes. – What's going on? –

- Don't I remind you of something? You trembling in horror in front of a red-eyed man with a deadly intent? –

- NO…ITACHI….HOW DARE YOU!!! – Sasuke yelled out but still couldn't move.

- What if this would happen again. Once you've killed Orochimaru….once you've gained the power you wanted…once you've thrown away the last piece of humanity by killing your best friend…once you've achieved to summon the Mangekyou Sharingan…..you'll again meat with your brother, and he defeats you. – Sasuke made even wider eyes. – What will you do then? –

Jim was playing with Sasuke's mind. The eye genjutsu he was using had somehow similar powers as the Mangekyou but Jim wasn't of Uchiha bloodline. Be despite the fact that they were red, it didn't look much like a Sharingan.

- WHAT IS THIS GENJUTSU?? – Sasuke screamed out. – GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AAAH!!! – even if he wanted to, he couldn't grab his head to resist Jim's influence.

- You still didn't answer to my question, Sasuke. What will you do when you loose to Itachi after doing everything what it takes to overpower him? – Jim continued.

Sasuke felt pain inside his skull. Jim's icy gaze was tearing him apart piece by piece, cell after cell. He just stood there and aimed right at Jim's face, he faced horrors of his life.

FLASHBACK

He saw himself looking at the corpses of his parents and then his brother telling him that if he wanted revenge, he would have to become stronger and get the Mangekyou Sharingan….

He saw himself in the classroom when Iruka was dividing the rookies into squads of three. Then he insulted his future best friend for the first time….

He saw the survival training with Kakashi. There he first mentioned that Naruto, him and Sakura were as one being – a team.

He saw their first battle with Zabuza. Naruto had to help Sasuke get out of a big mess and he did.

He saw him and Naruto racing to the top of the trees. Their friendship began to form though they were rivals on the outside.

END OF FLASHBACK

-WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PAST!! –

- That wasn't the answer I expected. I'm starting to think that you're to dumb to understand anything I'm trying to show you. – Jim shook his head.

- He's gaze is off….but why can't I move? – then he saw it. Behind Jim stood a shady figure. It's eyes were flashing red and it's face twisted in anger and hate. Sasuke looked closer. The ghost was an exact copy of the brown-haired fighter standing in front of him. So he was the horror of Jim's eyes….or maybe not….

Sasuke froze again. His opponent was once again looking at him.

- I see that you've discovered the dark side of my spirit. – he smiled. – I'm still waiting for your answer. –

- I DON'T NEED TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! – he felt a shock coming down his body. – GAAAH!! –

- I'll answer it for you then. – he's voice rose to a shout. – YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF FOOL!!!! EITHER BY YOUR FOOLISH AMBITIONS OR YOUR OWN HAND! –

Rei froze. So did Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke's face gave out a painful smirk.

- What do you mean? –

Then he saw another vision.

Sasuke was lying in a puddle of his own blood and gasping his last breaths in front of Itachi. The faces of his past friends flying across his gaze. He failed himself, but was it himself that he only failed? He's lust for power made him throw away everything. All else didn't matter, just he's revenge. Orochimaru gave him the strength but frankly it wasn't enough. He killed Naruto with cold blood and received the Mangekyou. BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH! WHAT DID HE DO WRONG??

Itachi then turned around and disappeared in the shadows, leaving Sasuke alone but still alive. The latter was shocked. Was he really unworthy of death? Then he heard his Kakashi's voice. – You thought of them as a nuisance that's in your way! Arrogant! – then another voice came to his ears.

- Sasuke! I'll scream if you go! – yet another

- You were like brother to me! – then he heard his own voice.

- Then I'll have to break these bonds! THE PAIN MAKES ME STONGER! –

A tear escaped his eye. He took up his hand to the air and shouted.

- NARUTO!! – then he died.

- WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?? – Sasuke asked with a twitching voice.

- This is your future if you'll continue the path you follow. Your line will end in the moment of your death and no-one will be there for you. You'll die alone and all your hopes of rebuilding the Uchiha clan will be gone forever. – Jim's voice came back to normal.

- No…this isn't true….it can't end like this!! –

- You were on the best way of reviving your clan and becoming a powerful ninja….but then Orochimaru gave you the Cursed Seal. – then he saw that look in Sasuke's eyes.

He smiled, then laughed. Dark markings began to show up on his body. He's eyes went black.

Jim knew that in this form his genjutsu was getting weaker. Sasuke felt that he could move his arms and legs a little.

- I'm not letting you go anywhere until you have listened to what I have to say. – Jim said dead serious.

Suddenly Sasuke's muscles lost all sense. He felt like all the neural cells just blocked and couldn't send any more impulses. But he was still standing. His eyes and lips could move.

- What are you doing?? – He noticed that Jim's gaze got even more deadly and his smirk faded away.

- I can keep you like this forever and I won't even feel the loss of power. – Jim replied with an icy cold voice. This was very unusual for him to talk in such a way. It made the blood in Sasuke's body freeze.

- What are you doing to me? – the Uchiha's voice was shaking. His eyes turned from emotionless to wide open. There was no telling what was happening to his mind when he trailed Jim's sight.

- I'm keeping you in place. – Jim answered his question, which was an obvious lie.

Jim's red-eyed gaze was not only filling him with fear and paralyzing his body but also affecting his mind with various horrors of his past. But Jim didn't intend to mentally disable his opponent but to show him the effects of his dealings.

FLASHBACK

He saw him at the Chunin Exams. The moment when he got bitten by Orochimaru. The first taste of power and lies.

He saw him fighting with Naruto in the first time. Kakashi stopped them but the result was disappointing to him.

He saw his escape from Konoha. The way he treated Sakura and her try of stopping him from making a fatal decision.

He saw his last fight with Naruto. He summoned the inner power of the Cursed Seal to strike his opponent down.

He saw Naruto's face kneeling above him. Then he left without even shedding a tear or saying "goodbye"

END OF FLASHBACK

- Why are you showing me this? Why are you meddling with my brain? – Sasuke's face was stiff like a board.

- To make you see reason. I want to bring the old Sasuke back. We all want it. I just have to break this shell you're inside. – Jim's voice again turned to a calm one.

- THE OLD SASUKE IS DEAD!!!! THERE IS NO MORE LIFE IN HIM!!!! DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU STUPID MORON???? – Then Sasuke felt his body regaining its senses in whole. He could again move freely.

Jim head was leaned forward. No-one could see his eyes or face gesture.

- You're lying, Sasuke….you're lying. – his voice suddenly shook. – I've seen your mind. It's very straightforward. Your only meaning in life is too kill Itachi. – he sobbed. – But there is a place inside your thick scull where your dreaded thoughts didn't gain entrance. Do you know what's the name of that place? –

- Why should I care? – Jim ignored that.

- It's called TEAM 7, Sasuke. You again had a family. You've had admirers. You've had followers. You were considered better than Itachi, because unlike him, you had a heart. – Jim's voice lowered. – Me and my team observed your group as the most promising young ninjas in the village. Any of the other teams didn't have enough talent to beat you three. You were considered unbeatable by the time.

- You're pathetic Jim. You're nothing but a crybaby, who uses lame genjutsu to keep me away from your pretty face. – Sasuke said with a large grin on his face.

Then suddenly something smacked him on the face and threw him down on the ground. Sasuke felt his lip pulsing and blood on his face. He crawled on the ground. His gaze fell upon his adversary. He didn't like what he saw.

Jim was shaking slightly. His face showed pure hatred. There was blood coming out of his eyes. He wasn't crying, he was preparing himself.

- Sensei! What is happening to Jim-sensei? – Sakura shouted out.

Rei was now really disturbed. He knew Jim enough to know what was going on with his teammate. This was his ultimate technique, which he used only in the worst ever situations due to its power.

- It's not good, Sakura. It's not good. – he said and surprisingly closed his laptop.

- Why? – Naruto cut in.

- Prepare for the worst. – Rei jumped down the tree.

- I hoped to bring you back without making me do this….but you've left me no choice, Sasuke. I have to use real force against you. – Jim's voice was kind of misty. – I can't assure you that you'll make it alive from this, but I'll try everything in my power to revive your lost soul. – he started gasping.

- You can try…. – then Sasuke summoned the whole Cursed Seal and took the demon's shape he once showed.

- Ninja Techniques…….lesson 3…… - suddenly Jim screamed. – NINJUTSU!!! –

A great ring of shady blue flames surrounded him in a small arc away from his feet. The ground was shaking. His eyes, directed now to the sky, were burning as well. The air was hot and steaming. Everyone, including the trio that was inside the woods covered their faces away from the heat. After a moment the ring faded away leaving only Jim with his hands entangled with the fire. He was smiling.

- You call that power? – Sasuke teased him.

- Hn.- Jim replied and took a battle stance.

- You won't even…..UUUUHH!!! – Sasuke felt a fist twisting his inner organs. Jim jumped to him in blinding speed and punched him. The Sharingan didn't even notice his movement.

Sasuke also scent burned flesh. It was his own body burning.

- Had enough? Not yet, I bet. – Jim chuckled and continued.

He let out a flurry of punches on the Uchiha's face. Each one delivered severe damage and caused burn to his body. The power Jim was using was overwhelming indeed. Sasuke didn't even imagine of such might inside his foe. But it wasn't the time to think for him right now. He was kind of busy trying to avoid Jim's attacks, what he was doing rather poorly.

Jim punched him from the left, then from the right, then a straight one, then an uppercut, then again in the stomach. He was doing it in great speed and didn't even show any signs of tiredness. In fact he was really enjoying himself.

- Feeling the burn, Sasuke? – he asked as he kicked the latter in the face. – I hope you do… -

Jim attempted at another blow but Sasuke finally managed to jump back. He landed in crouch and breathed heavily on the ground. He was holding his heart. It ached much. There was also blood all over his face. Even his demon eyes were soaked red. Sasuke could draw breath properly. Something was wrong with his ribs.

- Why did you run away? I was having so much fun… -

This wasn't the Jim he knew. This was a totally different person. The shade on his face, the flashing red eyes, the bloody tears on his cheeks, the evil smile. This was a look of a human, who drew his powers from the ninth gate of Hell. His gaze was unbearable to look at. This look of a madman or a serious killer. His voice was changed too. From a warm and usual to a low and cold one filled with sick emotions.

Sasuke got up but his legs were dangerously swaying. He slowly whipped the red liquid from his eyes and mouth. Jim was standing there in amusement. The Uchiha made an angry expression and quickly started doing hand signs. After a whole combination he let out a big ball of crimson red flames at Jim, entangling him in a killing wave of scorch and heat.

- You weren't that tough after all. – Sasuke laughed when he saw that nothing was left of his opponent in the middle of a burned out crater.

- Psst…Sasuke…behind you… - he heard a whisper.

He turned back just to get punched in the face with an extremely strong right hook. The force of the punch was so great that Sasuke flew above the ground several meters before he landed with a crush. The ground beneath him crumbled as he rolled over a few times and finally stumbled upon a rock. One of his arm's bones were showing. It was a serious injury. He clutched the smarting arm and screamed. In the meanwhile Jim was approaching.

- I can't sit around here when Sasuke is inches from death! – Naruto with the last of his strength was holding himself back from helping the Uchiha.

- Stay here, Naruto! If you'll stand in his way, it's certain that you'll face the same fate. – Rei tried to calm him down a bit.

- I don't care…as long as I can help Sasuke.. –

- NARUTO! DON'T! –

Sakura was sitting under a tree in complete silence. She embraced her knees and locked herself inside her own thoughts. She was thinking about the past. All the time she had spent with the boys. She knew that she had the courage now to confront anyone, but could she really compete with Sasuke? Then suddenly…  
- NARUTO! I'M SORRY! – she shouted out.

Rei and Naruto turned around and noticed her in this miserable position. They saw that Sakura was crying.

- Sakura…why are you crying? – Naruto kneeled by her.

- I'm sorry for all the evil things I've done to you….beating you up for no reason, ignoring you, calling you names and making you feel that you was worse than Sasuke… - She hugged him, still sobbing. – I'm sorry for everything. I was blind enough to don't see your true feelings towards me. You were always there for me, and I was such a bitch for you at times. –

Naruto heart felt a sudden warmth beating from the heart of the girl. He embraced her tighter.

- Don't worry Sakura…There's no need to be sorry. I know that I can be a real idiot sometimes. – he said.

- Don't excuse me Naruto, please. I know that I've done wrong. My conscience couldn't take it anymore. –

- Sakura… - Naruto whispered to her ear. – I'll always be there for you…no matter what. –

- LOOK OUT KIDS! – Rei jumped at them and covered them with his coat. A heat wave stroke them. A tree nearby broke in two and dropped. – It looks like round two. Sasuke received quite a clobbering, but now he's eager for more. – he looked back.

- How is he? – Naruto asked.

- Not so good. If he doesn't surrender, he'll probably will loose big. –

The situation in the forest became more nervous.

- This is the power you wanted, eh Sasuke? The power that will surpass your brother. – Jim spat. – Nonsense!! – He gathered a big ember in his clutched fist. – You've been fed with lies all the time, Sasuke. Orochimaru only wanted your body to take over. Your interests were nothing to him. –

Jim picked his opponent by his collar. Sasuke's broken arm was bleeding severely, but his face didn't show much pain.

- Your so called "strong" fire jutsu won't work on me. I'm much stronger than that. – Jim brought Sasuke's face to his. – Don't make me pulverize you into submission, Sasuke. – He threw him aside.

The Uchiha stumbled on the ground. He twitched out of pain due to falling on the severed arm.

- Will you let me cure you or should we continue this? – Jim cracked his knuckles.

Sasuke chuckled. Suddenly his back began to deform. There was an unnatural rumbling and then a big hand ripped out of the skin. Another one came shortly on the other side. Sasuke got up with ease. Jim now knew that his adversary couldn't use his arm, but that wasn't really an obstacle.

- I think the tide will now turn Jim. – Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

- SASUKE!! – Sakura screamed out of disbelief.

- Damn it! – Naruto bit his lip.

- Can this be? – Rei blinked.

The hands on the Uchiha's back looked very much like dragon wings, clawed, spiky and wide. It was the look of Sasuke just before he defeated Naruto during their last battle. Then Sasuke did something Jim thought he wasn't capable of. He twisted the bone and rammed it inside his arm and settled it on it's rightful place. This was painful but a devilish smirk didn't leave Sasuke's face.

- I guess my arm isn't as useless as you thought. – He rolled his wrist a few times. – Now, let's get to business. –

He jumped and they clashed with their fists. Then the Uchiha whacked Jim with his wing-like hand. It shredded Jim's jacket and scratched his body. Blood came out. The young fighter rolled on his one hand and landed on one knee. He quickly clutched the cut place.

- Oh yes….I can see that your power does have a limit…. – Sasuke laughed out.

- Sasuke…don't say that! – Rei mumbled. – You will only make your situation worse. –

- What? It can get worse? – Naruto shouted

- Yes…it can get much more worse. –

- I guess that I can kill you now. – Sasuke quickly made several hand signs. – CHIDORI! –

A lightning of chakra formed in his hand. The blitzes around it started to dance. The blue energy swiftly gained a black aura. The sound it was making was terrible. It was like a legion of demons screaming. This wasn't pure chakra anymore.

- TIME TO DIE!!! – Sasuke rushed at Jim, who was just getting up.

- Oh no….I won't let you kill me before I've saved you. – Jim let go his shoulder.

He held out his hand in an attempt to block the deadly attack. Sasuke was already near him. He pressed his handful of energy forward to strike down his foe. Then something unimaginable happened. A powerful flash occurred. A flash that left everything in it's arc blinded for a critical few seconds. The people hiding in the woods covered their faces, even Rei. This light was just too much. Inside the flash, however, something was taking place unaffected by the brightness.

Jim was holding Sasuke's arm with the Chidori blazing in front of his face. Sasuke was astounded.

- How the hell? How did you stop my attack? – he whispered out. His eyes wide.

Jim was laughing. Then a snap was heard. Sasuke screamed. His wrist broke.

- You still don't get it do you? Or didn't you even notice? I DON'T USE CHAKRA TO FUEL MY MOVES!! – Sasuke's eyes got even wider. – And now if you'll excuse me….I have a Cursed Seal to dispose of. –

- What? – Sasuke shouted out. He felt a wave of pain around his arm. Jim's embrace over it wasn't weakening. Then he felt Jim's other hand clutching his shirt.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! – Suddenly a great shady blue pillar of flames erupted from under Jim's feet and covered both of them.

Sasuke felt extreme, inhuman agony. Every inch and cell of his body yelled out for help, but none was coming. His clothes began incinerating. The power Jim sent against him was even attacking his inner body. He sensed intense warmth coming out of his heart, his breath, his stomach. His blood was boiling.

- WHAT DID YOU KILL TO BECOME SO STRONG?? – Sasuke yelled out and went silent.

- I'D ASK "WHO DID YOU PROTECT TO BECOME SO STRONG?", Sasuke! – Jim continued the flaming attack.

The fire raged. Sasuke felt like being torn apart, rip by rip. Then the old wound, that Orochimaru once gave him on the neck, burst out open. The blood that came out was black.

At that time the Uchiha's eyes became tiny. The feeling he experienced was undescrible. But then he also felt something ancient, something old. The hands on his back began to melt. The Cursed Seal's power started backing away, with the loss of the black blood.

- OROCHIMARU!! –

- I WON'T SEE MY IMPORTANT FRIENDS DIE! –

- SAKURA….I THANK YOU! –

- GOOD PLAN, NARUTO! –

- WE'RE A TEAM! -

Those words of memory woke up in Sasuke's tormented mind. Was he dying? OR maybe he was already dead. He didn't even feel the pain anymore. In this painless state he didn't even notice that the Cursed Seal slowly dissolved on his back leaving no trace after it's existence.

Jim smiled and let Sasuke go. The power of the attack was strong enough to blow him away from the center. Sasuke crashed into the ground several meters further, half-conscious.

Jim turned off the flame, which left a huge, round, charred spot.

- Now to finish it. – Whispers to himself and then looks at the trees. He nodded to Rei.

- What are you exactly planning? – Rei mumbled.

- What did you say? – Sakura asked.

- Oh..nothing..nothing at all. – Rei exclaimed, feeling a little tension.

- I GUESS THAT YOU CAN'T BE HELPED SASUKE! YOU LEAVE ME ONE CHOISE THEN! – Jim shouted out on purpose. – YOU'VE FORCED ME TO USE MY GREATEST JUTSU!

- He must be stopped! Sasuke is on the ground and he wants to kill him! – Naruto couldn't take it anymore. – My apologies, sensei..but I have to go there! – and he run out of the shade of trees.

- Naruto! – Sakura followed.

Jim started making hand signs, while the two teens were getting closer.

- Just as I planned…..Tiger, Dragon, Pig, Rat, Bird, Taurus, Rat… - he was making them quite slow for them to catch up.

- RASENGAN! – Naruto yelled out.

The young Uzumaki and Sakura stood in front of Jim, blocking his way to Sasuke, who was regaining some strength to move his head and neck.

- You've gone too far with your methods, Sensei! – Sakura pointed out.

- We won't let you hurt Sasuke! He just came back to us. We're again a team! We're again like a family! – Naruto had an angry expression. The energy ball was swirling in his palm.

- Family… - Sasuke whispered.

- Sasuke always was our friend! Friends forgive! – Sakura stated.

- Friend… -

Jim laughed.

- That's a beast without any human feeling. Orochimaru taught him well. He's an excellent killing machine. A machine that needs to be destroyed. So step back if you don't want to be killed along with it. – Those words just encouraged them.

- We won't leave Sasuke-kun to death. Not now. Not EVER! –

- Sakura… -

- If we have to kill you, we will! We will protect him with our lives if we have to! –

- Naruto… -

- We've always been together, despite all the differences and conflicts between us! –

- I always believed in Sasuke! –

- Now we can all be happy again! –

- TOGETHER! –

Tears were flowing from the Uchiha's eyes. After all the evil he's done to them, they still cared about him.

- What a pity. – Jim sighed. – But if you want to die with him…I'LL GRANT YOUR WISH! – Jim finished the last sign. – FIRE STYLE: ARMAGEDDON JUTSU!!! –

The earth began to shake uncontrollably. Trees were breaking into splinters. Mountains were crumbling into rocks. The sky was filled with falling starts.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? – Naruto shouted.

- I'VE CHANNELED ALL MY ENERGY INTO CHAKRA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!! – Jim laughed out. – DIE ALONG WITH HIM! –

- Fire Style: Armageddon Jutsu? A jutsu like this doesn't exist. – Rei whispered to himself. – A bluff? But why? –

- Naruto! You have to strike him now! – Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and dashed at Jim. With a powerful push he pierced through Jim's body putting in the Spiraling Sphere. Jim felt something ripping his ribcage and twisting his innards. He then swirled around and fell backwards, leaving a trace of blood behind him.

Jim landed on the ground. His heart stopped beating.

Naruto gasped for air.

- You killed him…. – Sakura whispered out with her hand covering her lips.

- I didn't want it to be that strong…but he was about to kill Sasuke. I had to do something. –

- Sasuke! – The word reminded Sakura of a wounded friend.

They ran to the Uchiha. To their surprise he had his face all covered in tears. His wound were half-healed. All burns were gone.

- Sasuke…are you ok? – Naruto kneeled by him.

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura joined in.

- Naruto…Sakura….please forgive me. I was so eager on fulfilling my mission that I've forgotten all about the good things that happened to me. My thirst for power covered my mind with a barrier of shadows. Orochimaru's poison was taking a hold of me. Everything was a nuisance, only my revenge mattered. – He looked at the sky. – Your words have proven me wrong. Please forgive me. Let's be a team again. –

- Sasuke-kun. – Sakura said with a voice full of compassion.

- We're gonna rock again! – Naruto shouted out happily.

Sasuke smiled his first human smile.

Rei looked at the body of Jim. Something was bothering him. He didn't know what, he just had this feeling.

- Wait a minute… - he crouched by the body. – This isn't…. – he poked the body and it poofed into a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked there. Then they heard clapping from behind them. They turned and saw Jim.

- You've did well, Team 7. You pass the test. – He stopped by them.

- But..but..but.. – Naruto pointed at the cloud. – But… -

- Oh that! – Jim grinned and scratched his head. – That was a shadow clone. I've seriously put my heart into it, because my chakra gives me a limit of creating just one. –

- Then what was that Armageddon Jutsu? We all saw it. – Sakura exclaimed.

- That was a prank. There's no such thing. – Jim replied.

- WHAT?? – the three of them screamed, surprised.

- You see, my goal was to burn out Sasuke's Cursed Seal. It was the true malice rising in his mind. That attempt with a powerful jutsu was my way of showing him how much you really cared about him, even after his departure and change. -

- So… -

- Yes. You have put the final touch to my little scheme. – Jim went to Sasuke and crouched by him. – Sasuke, forgive me for being so rough, but I had no other choice. The demon inside you was already poisoning your mind. –

- Jim… - Sasuke replied weakly.

- You must understand that your vengeance isn't the most important thing. Remember that when you have someone to care and fight for, you will get even stronger only by their faith in you. That's why Naruto and Sakura wanted you back so badly. They needed you. As team, you are one. – Jim put his arm on Sasuke's chest. He felt pain.

- AH! –

- Don't worry, I'll heal you. – and suddenly the young Uchiha was surrounded by a blue energy he didn't recall feeling ever since. After a few second he could move his arms and could sit. This wave of regeneration was roaming throughout his body, healing any inside wounds as well.

- I still can't breathe properly. And I can't stand up. –

- I'm afraid that my abilities can only heal wounds but not mend bones. Naruto, Sakura… - the two of them looked at Jim. – Take him to the hospital. Gently though, he's very fragile right now. –

They nodded and lifted up Sasuke, who was still smiling. Soon after they were gone.

- You're more crazy than I expected. – said Rei.

Jim turned around.

- Yeah. I guess I am. But that was the only plan that I could complete without failure, right? –

- Well…..I guess so. – Rei scratched his cheek. – Say…why were you so mean to Sasuke even before the fight? That have bothered me since yesterday. –

- You see…when a person is angry, he usually uses much more energy. That was my silent wish. –

Jim then dropped on his knees and to prevent him from hitting his face against the ground, he helped himself with one of his hands. His eyes and cheeks were full of blood. The bloody tears came back.

- What's happening? This never happened before… -

- Nah it's fine. I used too much energy on the Talon of Flame (the flaming pillar). It was really hard to destroy the Seal. – He cleaned his face with his sleeve. Then he stood up.

- Come Rei…let's go. We've done a good day's work. – Jim said as he prepared to leave.

- But I didn't do anything. – Rei was surprised.

- Yes you did. You've let them go in the good moment. – Jim smiled. – And besides I know that you have already 10 pages of battle report. –

- Actually I finished at page 13 and then started wondering what the hell where you doing. – Rei adjusted his glasses. Jim punched him lightly in the right bicep.

- You're going soft. –

Rei coughed and decided to ignore this comment. Then he looked up.

- Look, even the weather has gotten better. – The clouds were gone and the sun was shining. And it was quite warm.

- JIM! REI! – someone shouted at their backs.

They saw a man dressed in a dark suit, wearing a green Jonin vest. He had silver hair. He was jumping from branch to branch to finally land by them.

- JIM! REI! I BRING YOU GOOD NEWS! – he gasped. – KAIRA IS OK AND IS COMING BACK TO KONOHA! –

Jim's heart just couldn't hold the joy and happiness that gathered inside in just that one moment. He hugged Kakashi, which made the latter's eyes widen in surprise.

- Kakashi….I thank you! – and he let him go and then he ran off to the village, yahooing. He left Rei and Kakashi far behind.

- What was that all about? – Asked the gray-haired ninja.

- He's happy. You should be too. – said Rei.

- Why? –

- Your old Team 7 is back. Sasuke is himself again. –

- Where are they? –

- In the hospital. –

- I have to go there. – Kakashi was just about to set off when…

- Kakashi…wait. – Rei stopped him. Then he took something out of his pocket. It was a forehead protector with a forged symbol of Konoha on it. – Jim wanted Sasuke to have it. –

Kakashi took it.

- I'll give it to him. Thanks for everything you two. – and he jumped off.

Rei glanced at his laptop in his hand for the last time. There was still some space to fill in the log.

- Not now. – he exclaimed and closed it. – I have to catch up with Jim. – and he disappeared with the leaves.

In the meantime Jim was already at the great gates of Konoha. There was a person standing there. A young woman, about 20 years old. She had mid-long brown hair with bangs freely flowing down her face on both sides, just like Jim's bangs, only shorter. There was a red bandana on her head. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves under a shirt of red fabric. She had jeans shorts on her legs. They were rolled a few times and normally they would reach to her knees, but now they only went to the half of her hips. She had bandages all over her slim body. Some of them were stained red, but the wounds under them weren't bad.

- KAIRA! – she heard a shout and turned around just to face Jim running to her.

- Jim. – she said silently.

Jim first hugged her then he picked her up and spun her around a few times.

- I was so worried about you. – He looked into her smiling sapphire eyes. – All I did was thinking about you. –

- Jim….you silly…. – she said and smiled. – You'll never grow up from that boy you once were. –

- I'm counting on that. – he smiled back. They kissed.

- EKHM! – Rei cleared his throat. Their lips parted. – I think I'm not interrupting or something? -

- No…not at all. – they answered.

He got off the tree and joined them. Jim set the girl on the ground again. The sun was shining on them with it's bright face.

- I guess the best team in Konoha is back on track, eh? – Jim smirked.

- And this time we'll forget about silly pranks, ok? – Rei said half joking, half serious.

- Of course. – Jim smirk got even wider.

- We managed to bring the old Sasuke back. Thanks to your advice, of course. – Rei said

- That's wonderful. – She recalled a thought. – So my theory was correct after all. –

- Yes. I've managed to build up enough pressure in his veins to make them give away the poison by opening the bite marks on his neck. –

- Where is he now? – Kaira asked.

- In the hospital, rebuilding his friendship. – replied Rei.

- We have to visit him as well, but first… - she took out a folded letter. – Do you know what this is?

- Don't tell me – Rei gasped.

- I hope you guys are ready, because I think Old Granny Tsunade has something waiting for us. – Kaira said, looking at both of them.

- You'll have to tell us everything along the way. – Rei said and laughed silently.

- Whatever you say. – she smiled.

- I'm ready for some more action! – Jim replied with a ready face.

- Let's show the rookies how pros work, shall we? – Rei added.

- Team? – Jim held out his hand.

- Team! – Kaira put her on top of his.

- Team! – So did Rei.

- Then let's get going. – and they ran into the village.

Today two big dreams came true. Today two teams rejoined. Today was the day for a new beginning.

**Well, this is it. Please Read and Review. I'll probably make something new in the nearest future.**


End file.
